Just a little friendly shove
by HinaKicksAss
Summary: 'I love you Ronald Bilius Weasley' was not something that was screamed often, especially not during breakfast in the Great Hall. Rating is just to be sure.


Summary: 'I love you Ronald Bilius Weasley' was not something that was screamed often, especially not during breakfast in the Great Hall.

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

Just a little friendly shove

"I love you Ronald Bilius Weasley!"

The whole Great Hall was silent which was a rare occurrence during breakfast. The only sound penetrating said silence was the sound of Ron spitting out his pumpkin juice right onto Harry's face. Everyone's gaze kept flickering between the red haired boy, who's face was now matching the color of his hair, and the person who had shouted out his feelings for all of Hogwarts to hear.

Seamus Finnegan wanted to drown himself in pumpkin juice. He never should have told Dean about his crush on the youngest Weasley male. The Irishman had known that nothing good would come of telling his best friend, but the situation the brunette had found himself in with his best friend only one day earlier had spoken words for itself.

**The night before**

Dean couldn't sleep. And how would he? His best friend Seamus was tossing and turning violently on his fourposter bed next to Dean's and he (Dean) couldn't take it anymore. Getting up Dean put a silencing spell on his and Seamus' bed so the others wouldn't have to share his sleepless fate.

As the teenager drew back the curtains on the bed he noticed just what the reason for his best friends thrashing was. Seamus was lying on his bed with a coat of sweat all over his body. A blush graced the Irishman's features and a bulge in his sweatpants showed the obvious.

Seamus was having a wet dream. 

Now Dean could have just gone back to his own bed and kept the silencing spell on his best friend's bed, but what would have been the fun in that? Putting away his wand Dean took hold of Seamus' shoulder and shook it gently.

Seamus did nothing but groan deeply while he trusted his hips upwards desperate for some sort of friction. Dean tightened his grip and shook the brunette's shoulder more roughly. This made the blanket, which covered the Irishman's lower body, rub over the bulge in the boy's sweatpants.

"Ron!" Seamus screamed as his body shook in the pleasure of his orgasm. Mere seconds after Seamus had reached his climax the Irishman's eyes shot open a blush still on his face. He had felt his best friends hand on his shoulder and immediately feared the worst. Seamus' blush deepened as his gaze fell on Ron's bed.

"Please tell me..." Seamus said without even so much as glancing at Dean. Dean uttered a quick cleaning spell on both Seamus and his bed and lay down next to his friend, who's gaze was still firmly set on the fourposter bed next to his, on Ron's bed.

"After you woke me up with your thrashing I cast a silencing spell on our two beds so none of them could have heard." Dean could feel Seamus' body relax slightly. The Irishman turned his gaze back to his best friend. Tears made Seamus' eyes shimmer as he threw his arms around Dean's neck and cried silently.

After a while Seamus' sobs subsided and he let go of Dean's neck. Wiping away his best friends tears Dean lay him back down on the bed instead of his own chest. They lay in a comfortable silence for a while.

"Are you gonna tell him?" Dean's question made Seamus' body tense up anew as he shifted to look at Ron's bed again. For four years Seamus had been in love with Ron, but never once had he thought it would be a good idea to tell the red head about his feelings.

"No. He wouldn't understand. You now how he is." Dean knew he had to do something. From what he could see Seamus was deeply in love with Ron, but planned to do absolutely nothing about it. Getting up from his best friends bed Dean walked over to his own.

"Try to get some more sleep Seamus, okay?" The Irishman nodded and lay his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. After having waited for a few minutes Dean cast a silencing spell on Ron's bed and made his way over to him.

Drawing back the curtains Dean woke Ron gently. The red head rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and gave Dean a questioning gaze.

"What is it Dean? Did I oversleep?" Ron asked his voice confused and deep from sleep. Dean chuckled a bit and gave Ron a vile he always kept with him. "Ron you need to drink this." Dean said giving the vile to the youngest Weasley male. Without question Ron drank the content of the vile and looked back at Dean.

"Ron how do you feel about Seamus?"

"I'm in love with him why?" Ron's hands flew up to his mouth and his eyes went wide. A hot flush took over the red heads cheeks and nose while Dean looked at the Irishman's bed. "You can't tell him Dean, please."

Dean turned his head back to look at Ron and shook his head. "Why do the both of you have to be so damn stubborn? Ron he loves you, too." Ron's eyes began to water as his gaze turned towards Seamus' bed. "And I'm gonna help you make him admit it."

**Back at breakfast**

"Dean you... what did you do to me?" Seamus asked his face deep red. He didn't dare to even look in the general direction of one Ron Weasley. The Great Hall wasn't silent anymore. All of the students were talking about what had happened.

"I just helped you speak your mind." Dean said with a chuckle. It was then that Seamus noticed something. Everyone had stopped talking again and Dean's eyes were focused on something over his head. Turning his head slightly Seamus saw someone standing behind him. Ron. All color drained from Seamus' face. He opened his mouth looking for the best way to get out of this mess when Ron lifted his hand.

"Don't talk just get up and follow me." Ron's voice was stern and commanding. Seamus stood up silently and fell into step after Ron. They left the Great Hall and made their way towards the room of requirements.

Upon entering a couch appeared in the middle of the room. Ron sat down and patted the seat next to him. Seamus made his way over and sat down next to the red head.

"Ron I-"

"Just shut up Seamus." To make sure his friend would do as he asked Ron covert Seamus' lips with his own. The Irishman's eyes grew wide as the two pairs of lips met. Was this really happening? Was he dreaming? Or was Ron playing a trick on him?

Breaking away from Ron's lips Seamus stood up quickly. Feeling his eyes tear up Seamus turned away from Ron. Once he was facing the wall the Irishman let the tears slide down his cheeks. As he heard Ron get up from the couch he spoke.

"Is this all some sort of game to you? Seamus loves me why not rub it in." The Irishman's voice was hoarse from his silent sobs. Then Seamus broke down completely. Sinking to his knees the Irishman cried for all the was worth.

Ron knelt down behind Seamus and embraced the brunette. Feeling Seamus trying to get away from him Ron tightened his grip on the boy he had loved for such a long time. With his right hand the red head turned Seamus' head to face his own.

"You're really stupid sometimes, ya know that?" Seamus opened his mouth to respond but found Ron's hand cover his mouth. "I love you, too you idiot." Ron's hand left Seamus' mouth and not soon after they were covert again. Covert by the red heads lips.

**Two weeks later**

Seamus watched his boyfriend run towards him after the red head had stopped talking with Harry. As Ron threw his arms around Seamus' neck the Irishman's had to give his whole not to chuckle. Ron could just be so cute.

"Hey Ron how was practice?" Seamus asked while leaning down and planting a kiss on Ron's lips. The red head's eyes closed and he smiled dreamily. Opening his eyes again Seamus could see the urge to gossip in Ron's eyes.

"You won't believe this. Malfoy was nice to Harry!" Looking at his boyfriend with disbelieving eyes the Irishman turned his head to look at Harry. The brunette was looking at his best friend and his boyfriend longingly. Nodding Potter confirmed Ron's exclamation and headed towards the shower after grabbing a towel.

"Well that's... weird, but hey maybe it's a good kind of weird." With that Seamus took hold of Ron's hand and intertwined their fingers. Potter and Malfoy. Who knew? Maybe their would be a new couple in Hogwarts soon.

**A/N: Hope you liked this. It's a sorta side story to my story 'Bet' if you have the time and or the notion go ahead and read that one as well...:)**


End file.
